Survival
by KadyAngel
Summary: At the caves, Rose goes back in for Dimitri. But instead of just taking one, they let everyone else go, and take both Rose AND Dimitri. Will they survive? What will happen if they do survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So here's the new story. If instead of Rose not going back into the caves, she went back. She tried to save Dimitri, but they took both Rose and Dimitri. Yep.**

**Let me know what you think. Another chapter later. Review please!**

RPOV

No. _No._ This couldn't be happening!

"Rose!" my mother shouted after me, as I ran back in. Guardians tried to catch me, but I slipped past. In the middle of the battle. Right to him.

Silently, with his eyes, he tried to tell me to go, that he'd be alright. I couldn't leave. I had to save him. That and I couldn't get out.

"Take me, and let them _go,_" I begged. Pleaded.

"Why take that deal, when we can take you anyway?" one asked.

"Because if you take them, people will come after you. But me, I'm unimportant. I'm an expendable asset," I stalled, I tried.

"Let them go," he said, amused. "All but Miss Hathaway here, and Belikov."

Fear shot through me.

"No! That's not part of the deal!"  
He laughed, and I turned to fight. Before I had a chance to do anything, one of them bested me. I fell, beside Dimitri.

He was struggling to get up, but couldn't. He reached towards me, and I grasped his hand. One of the Strigoi kicked him. He fell unconscious and I was hit over the head… everything went black

DPOV

I was dying. They would take me and turn me or kill me right here and right now. Rose was safe, I told myself. That's all that matters.

But then, she was there, beside me.  
No. I tried to get her to leave. She turned away, to the Strigoi.

"Take me, and let them go," she bargained with them. No, Roza, just go. They couldn't take her, I wouldn't let them. Not without a fight.

"Why take the deal when we can take you anyway?" the leader mused, looking her over. I tried to stand, to help, but I was helpless. A feeling I was not used to.

"Because," she began, "if you take them, people will come after you. But me, I'm unimportant. I'm an expendable asset."

She wasn't expendable. She was valuable. She mattered to everyone. They couldn't take her.

She looked back at me.

"Let them go," the leader commanded, looking joyful. "All but Miss Hathaway here, and Belikov."

No! They couldn't take the deal!

"No!" she showed weakness. "That's not part of the deal!"

He laughed, and Rose turned to face them. To fight. She hadn't done anything before one had knocked her down. She fell beside me.

I struggled to get up, but couldn't. I wasn't physically capable. A few of my ribs were broken, and I had a concussion. My legs felt like jelly. One of my arms was bent at an unnatural angle. I used the other one to reach to her. I grasped her hand.

One of the Strigoi kicked me. I felt the world around me swirl, and then go black.

LPOV

Rose was out there, in the caves. She should be back by now, I worried. No, I told myself. This is _Rose_ we're talking about. She's fine.

I waited, standing nervously at the gates.

They started to come back. Guardians passed me. Christian came and grasped my hand. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

And then Rose's mother came, looking stunned.

"Where's Rose?" I demanded.

"Gone," Janine whispered.

"What's that mean?"

"They took her and Belikov."

"No!" I cried.

Christian put one hand around my waist.

"She's strong. She'll make it. It'll be okay," he murmured to me, but for once, I didn't believe him.

It wouldn't be okay.

The gates opened, and some more came in. No Rose.

"Where's Rose?" Janine pulled one aside, asking sharply, tears still fresh on her face.

"She made a bargain. Her life for ours. They took Belikov too," he said.

CPOV

Rose was out, she was okay. Lissa would be thrilled.

But the last group was ambushed by some waiting Strigoi.

Belikov was in that group. Rose watched as he fell.

Her mother pulled her along, but Rose didn't want to go. She struggled, and broke free.

"Rose!" I shouted, along with other guardians. I tried to catch her, but she was too fast. She got into the caves and we all knew she wouldn't come back out.

Not alive.

I was pulled along, to go back to Lissa. There wasn't much time until sundown.

We had to go.

I left my girlfriend's best friend to die. This wouldn't be okay. I had to get to Lissa.

I ran faster than I ever had before.

I walked through the gates, and said nothing, spotting Lissa. I grasped her hand, and watched Rose's mother come in through the gates.

APOV

Rose was in the caves. I walked to the gates, waiting for her return. She would be okay, I could feel it. Some of the guardians had already come back. I expected her to be at the gates with Belikov, Christian, and Lissa.

Pulling out my pack of cigarettes, I walked. I lit one and smoked it.

I reached the gates, and Lissa was standing with Christian, looking deathly pale.

She was crying. Janine Hathaway was crying. Christian was even crying.

"Rose?" I asked desperately. "What happened to Rose?"

"She's in the caves. She made a bargain. They took her and Dimitri," Lissa sobbed.

No. This wasn't real.

JPOV

Rose was out. She was with me. The last group of guardians walked out. But they were ambushed. I went to help, but five more came.

Belikov faltered.

Rose watched him go down. She started to run, but I stopped her.

She pulled out of my grip and ran back into the caves.

"Rose!" I called desperately. My daughter. I couldn't lose her.

Guardians tried to catch her, they shouted after her, but she was already inside, in the thick of the battle.

"Run!" the order was issued. I had to follow orders.

But my daughter was still inside.

I was shoved forward.

I ran, away from my daughter. From Rose. She would die. She wouldn't make it out alive, not alone.

Soon we reached campus.

I walked through the gates, right into the Dragomir princess, with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera.

"Where's Rose?" she spoke sharply. Worried.

"Gone," I whispered, keeping the tears in.

"What's that mean?"

"They took her and Belikov," I mentioned the most valuable we had lost.

"No!"

Tears slipped out, and I waited until we could be cleared to go back into the caves.

Suddenly, the gates opened again, and some that were trapped in the caves had slipped through.

I didn't see Rose.

"Where's Rose?" I pulled one aside.

"She made a bargain. Her life for ours. They took Belikov too," he said.

**What'd you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!  
Enjoy! I hope you like it.**

**Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I really appreciate them.**

RPOV

When I woke, I was sitting in a room, tied to a chair. The ropes dug into my skin. My head hurt, and I could feel dried blood along the side of my face. Darkness surrounded me, but I could tell that the lights were just shut off. Not nonexistent. There was only enough light to make out a shape beside me.

Dimitri.

"Dimitri," I sounded hoarse. Broken. No answer. "Dimitri!"

"Roza?" was his reply. He sounded weak. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better, comrade. I'll have some wicked bruises, and my head will hurt for a while," I decided that was the only safe reply. "You?"  
"Few broken ribs, broken arm, and a headache," he sighed.

I took a deep breath. "So how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know. Try to get loose," Dimitri told me. He couldn't really get loose with a broken arm, now could he?

I struggled against the tightly tied ropes. Nothing.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I was pulled into Lissa's head.

She was worried, about me. Christian kept mumbling that it'd be okay.

"Where is she?" she demanded of Adrian.

He shook his head.

"I don't know. Wherever she is, she isn't asleep…" he trailed off.

"So she's awake, or dead? Are those the only options?" Lissa demanded.

Adrian nodded.

"Look _harder_. She can't be dead. She'll be asleep soon, right?"

"I can't control when she's asleep and when she's not. Why don't you look through the bond?" he asked.

"It's _one_ way. I can't. I wish I could. And _if_ I could, I'd be in her head already," Lissa spoke sharply, and edge to her voice. Christian soothed her.

"_Try,"_ Adrian mimicked her tone.

I slipped back out of her head.

A light had been turned on in the room. Strigoi surrounded us.

Well shit.

I looked right at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I probably shouldn't have annoyed our soul-less, bloodsucking, merciless captors, but it was something I did naturally, without thought.

"Rose," Dimitri warned.

I felt like crying, suddenly.

"We want the princess. Give her to us and you and your boyfriend go free," the leader said, smiling.

"Go to hell," I spit at him.

"Looks like we'll have to turn you to get that information," he smiled, motioning to one of his assistants.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted.

"So you're afraid of me. You have to tie me up to turn me? Afraid that I'll kill you?" I asked, voice shaking slightly. I had a plan. I wouldn't be strigoi. Never.

Something flashed in his eyes.

"You're weak," I told him.

"Untie her," he said. I was untied.

"So I don't get a weapon? I must be pretty damn scary," I tried. Without hesitation, he handed me a dagger. Five strigoi advanced on me.

I knew that I didn't have a chance in hell of making it out of this.

So I smiled.

Without even a second thought, I went into the beginning of plan two.

I took the dagger, and pressed it hard into my arm, slitting the vein the whole way up, and did the same to the next arm. To make it so I had less time, I shoved the dagger into my stomach, and removed it weakly.

Blood poured everywhere, and I became dizzy. I fell on the floor before they knew what was going on.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted.

"I love you," I whispered.

I took my last breath, and everything went black.

DPOV

Rose made it so they untied her.

I watched, she had to have a plan. But I couldn't help. I wished I could.

That wasn't an option.

"So I don't get a weapon? I must be pretty damn scary," she looked at the leader. He didn't want to seem weak. So he handed her a dagger.

Five of the red-eyed monsters went towards her.

No one could have made it through that. I struggled, ignoring the pain in my broken arm. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

In quick, fluid moments, she went into a plan that I assumed was her back up. The plan that saved her after the point of no return.

She slit her wrists, the whole way to her elbow, up the vein.

Then she plunged the dagger right into her stomach.

"Roza!"

Her blood pooled around her. She fell to the floor, and laid in her blood.

"I love you," she whispered to me.

Then she was dead.

RPOV

I was in my dorm room. Somewhere I wanted to be right now.

I looked around, and suddenly found Mason. He grabbed my arm, almost falling. He was solid. So I was dead.

I had saved Lissa. But not Dimitri.

"Mason?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, it's me."

I smiled slightly.

"Nice outfit," he grinned.

I looked down. I wore black combat boots that reached my knees, and black tights. A tight black dress, with a silver belt at the waist. My hair reached my shoulders, and flamed red. A combination I had imagined on myself all the time when I had been alive. Funny thing was, my hair wasn't red. I had only imagined, and _wished_ it was.

Andre Dragomir appeared in front of me.

"Rose!" he gave me a hug.

"Andre!" I hugged him back.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm dead."

He frowned. "You have to protect Lissa."

"What's happening up there, anyway? I want to see Dimitri!" I demanded.

"Do you want to see him?" Mason asked in a rush. "You can see people here. Observe them. I was just watching you. Just like you'd think heaven, or wherever we are, would be."

I nodded hurriedly. Mason took a piece of chalk out of thin air, and drew a square on the wall.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"If you imagine something it appears."

He imagined something, and then Dimitri's picture was in front of me.

Tears slid down his face.

I had never thought of him as vulnerable. This changed everything I knew.

I felt terrible.

"He's of no use to us, kill him," the strigoi leader commanded.

"But he could be a good ally," one protested.

"Kill him." The leader ordered again.

The one who had protested sneered. "Damn waste, if you ask me."

"No one asked you!" the leader screeched, and suddenly, the one who had protested was dead. Headless.

Dimitri broke free, and darted to my body, which was turning cold.

I gasped.

"I have to get back!" I shouted to Mason.

"I don't think you can," he managed.

"I _have to!_"

I squeezed my eyes shut and a tear fell. Then I opened my eyes, and took Mason's chalk. I made on oval, large enough for me to step through. I imagined Dimitri, this all came to me naturally. I imagined stakes in sheaths on my belt.

I grabbed Mason's hand, and tried to shove him through. He wouldn't go through. I tried to get through myself, and I went through effortlessly.

I was back in the land of the living, Mason's chalk still in my hand.

I took advantage of this, taking down strigoi left and right. Stakes appeared in my hand, like lightening.

The strigoi all dead, I looked at Dimitri. My body was gone from beside him. But I had figured that.

"Roza?"

But then shadows surrounded me and pulled me backwards.

**Hope you liked it! Review please! I appreciate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**Twitter me! KatrynaWilliams**

**Hope you like!**

**Don't forget to review!**

RPOV

"Damn it!" I shouted. I was in my dorm again, staring at the closed wall. Mason stood beside me, and Andre behind me.

"How did you do that?" Mason demanded.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I have to get back!"

I slammed my fists into the wall.

"Is there something holding you here, Rose?" Lissa's mother asked, appearing behind me.

"I don't… I think so," I said, frustrated. She smiled.

"Figure it out, so you can go guard my daughter," she joked.

I threw my head back in frustration.

"I don't know what it is!" I exclaimed.

"I have an idea," Mason murmured.

"What?" I asked, hopefully.

"The people you love… and lost. You see them again. You're torn between two worlds. One with your alive friends, and one with your dead friends. One with Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian, or one with me, Andre, and Lissa's parents. You're happy to see us, but Rose, you have to let us go."

I shut my eyes.

"You need to be happy. When you die, you can come see us then. With the way you live, that probably won't be long," Mason joked. "Rose, go live your life. I don't know how you managed to get back in the first place. Don't mess that up."

I bit my lip. "I don't want to leave you guys."

"Look, when you die, we'll welcome you with open arms. Plus, I haunt you during the day sometimes," Mason grinned. "Sorry about that."  
I hit his arm. "You scared the hell outta me! Gives me the worst fucking headache _ever_, Mase."

He laughed.

"Hey, Mase?" I asked.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Sorry for not saving you," I said.

"It was my choice."

I knew that this was the closure I needed.

"Go protect my little sister, Rose," Andre told me.

"Tell her we love her," Lissa's mother spoke gently.

"Thanks, Rose, you always were like a second daughter," Lissa's dad smiled.

"See ya when you die," Mason said, upbeat.

I drew an oval on the wall with the magic chalk. But before I went, I imagined more weapons, and stepped into the portal.

"Thank you," I whispered, and the portal disappeared behind me.

DPOV  
She had been there. My Roza's body had come to life, saved my sorry ass, and then disappeared when shadows covered her. Took her away.

There wasn't even a body for me to mourn. She was gone.

Tears slid down my cheeks silently.

It was my fault. Had I ignored the pain and broken free sooner, maybe she would have survived. Maybe she wouldn't be gone. I sat in silence. I probably should have left, found a phone and called someone, but I didn't.

I couldn't bring myself to even move.

Shadows filled the room, and I looked up.

Roza.

RPOV

He was still sitting there. Hadn't moved at all.

"You're an idiot," I scolded. "You should have left, but _no_. God, I sound like you."

"Roza!" he laughed.

I walked to him. I kneeled down, and looked at him.

"Can you walk?" I asked. "Or should I call my mother?"

"I can walk, Roza," he rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

I stood, and offered to help him. He shook his head and tried to stand. He failed, miserably. I offered my hand to him again.

He took it this time. He wasn't invincible, and I had seen proof of that.

He stood with difficulty, and I helped to support him. I was unscathed, and had kept the outfit from wherever I had emerged from. The hair was a different story. It was my dark brown color again, sadly. I rather liked the red hair color on me.

We were almost out when he bent down to kiss me. We kissed, and for a moment, I felt pure bliss. I was alive, okay, and he was going to be just fine.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have some explaining to do," I heard my mother say. Oh shit.

JPOV

There was a lead on where Rose was.

So we followed it. We had gotten there, and were about to go in when Rose came out, supporting Belikov.

They hadn't seen us. They stood in the sun, so we could tell they hadn't been turned.

Then the most stunning thing I had ever seen happened right in front of my eyes.

They kissed, Rose and Belikov.

I reached them in a matter of seconds.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have some explaining to do," I interrupted their kiss. Guardians swarmed around us, expressions ranging from 'I told you so' to shock to anger.

LPOV

I had done it. Slipped into Rose's head.

While she had been kissing Guardian Belikov!

She felt love towards him, something that had been going on for a while. Why hadn't she told me? I was outraged. She had kept this from her best friend!  
Who would I have told?

Her mother had caught them, and that's when I had been pushed out. I was glad they were caught. She hadn't told me!

How could she do that to me?

CPOV

Lissa's face went blank. I shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Lissa!"

Instead of blank, she had an outraged expression.

"She didn't tell me!" she shouted. "Why didn't she tell me?"

She had slipped into Rose's head.

RPOV

Well shit, this wasn't good.

I pulled away.

"Mom," I said sheepishly.

"What is this?" my mother demanded.

I cringed.

"I love him and he loves me, mom," I spoke in front of a lot of guardians. I counted them as witnesses. So my mother didn't kill me.

Or him.

He stood straighter, and took my hand in his. Some guy thing, I guessed. My mother seemed to notice this.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

That I didn't have an answer to. Today was actually my eighteenth birthday, if I had calculated right.

I had died twice before I had turned eighteen. That was a depressing thought.

When I didn't answer, she looked to Dimitri.

"How long?"

"We should talk somewhere more… private?" there was an edge to Dimitri's voice.

"Maybe you should get fixed up first," I suggested, stalling for as much time as possible.

He nodded.

I slid into the back of the ambulance they had brought with them, and they laid Dimitri down. My mother sat in a different car.

This was going to be a fun day, I could tell already. Extra sarcastic emphasis on the fun part.

**Hope you like it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do apologize for the long wait. So, so, so sorry, you can't even begin to imagine! No internet at my house! Ugh! I hate that! I'll try my best to update as soon as humanly possible for me. I can type and think quickly, but actually getting online is a process.**

**Thanks so much for any and all reviews. I appreciate each one of them. They inspire me, and so do you, my amazing readers.**

**There may be a few typos, but that's because it's like three in the morning, and I'm not tired at all! They'll bother me later, because usually, I'm a grammar/spelling FREAK! Yeah, I'm strange.**

**This year, I won't be able to update too much, because I'm going to be a FRESHMAN! Excited, yes. I feel so young, yet an old young…**

**Oxymoronic. **

**All of my stories will be updated soon. Last Sacrifice and Frostbite DPOV are my two top priorities, but this is pretty close behind. Then my Spirit Bound, and Blood Promise. I'm writing both, and the official books are both out. **

**Anyway, on with the story. As always, reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED and motivating for me to find a way to update sooner!**

RPOV

So, Dimitri was taken care of, and discharged. My mother had stormed off while he was getting fixed up.

There wasn't too much to fix.

Something tugged at my mind, and I knew I had to go outside the wards.

For some reason.

While Dimitri got fixed up to visit my mother, I snuck off. The guard let me out, and I stood there.

"Mason?" I asked. "Please? I… thought I had to come."

His ghostly figure appeared.

"We don't have much time," he said. "This takes a lot of energy."

"How come you can talk now?"

"Because you're closer to death. Something I wasn't supposed to say. You are going to die. And you'll remain dead. Permanently."  
"I knew that would happen eventually. Thanks, Mase."

"No. Soon."

"How…?"

"About a year and a half."  
"What happens?"

"Rose, you're pregnant. With Dimitri. Your babies will be ¼ moroi, ½ dhampir, and ¼ strigoi. They will be the way to end all strigoi. This was just told to me."

"What?"  
"I wasn't supposed to tell. But I had to, Rose, I just had to. You'll care for them, and then you will die."

"How?"

"That wasn't told to me. Watch your back."

"Wait, you said _babies?_"

"Yes. Triplets."

"Holy shit!"

"Two girls, one boy."

"Thank you."

"One more thing. You need to look for a way around your death. But you _must _have the babies."

"Mase, thank you, just thank you."  
"I have to go. Come out of the wards from time to time, I'll keep you posted."  
He evaporated.

DPOV

It wasn't long until I noticed Rose was gone. I walked around, looking for her, wondering where she could have gone.

She was outside the wards, one of the guards told me, coming off duty.

When I got there, she looked deep in conversation.

"—said _babies?_"

Silence. Rose looked confused, and worried.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

More silence. She was having a discussion with a ghost.

"Thank you."  
Again, there was silence.

"Mase, thank you, just thank you."  
She turned in my direction, and met my eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

She swallowed hard, and hesitated.

"Roza, answer me," I begged.

"I'm… I'm pregnant?"

RPOV

"I'm… I'm pregnant?" It came out of my mouth as a question.

Dimitri didn't speak for a moment.

"Pregnant?" his face was pale, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. "With who?"

"You."

"How?"  
"Not sure… but there's something else you should know."

"What is it, Roza?" he stepped towards me, grabbing my hand.

"It's triplets. Two girls and one boy," I repeated what Mason had told me. Except for my death. Dimitri didn't need to worry. When it came closer.

Dimitri's eyes traveled to my stomach. Mine did too. It looked slightly larger, but not too noticeably. Perhaps I was just imagining things.

I looked out onto the horizon. Dimitri held me in his arms, until finally; he started to pull me back into the wards.

"Come on, Roza. Let's go."

"Ugh," I said. "We have to go talk to my _mother._"

Dimitri laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

LPOV

I ran into Rose and Dimitri in the halls. Christian had his hand wrapped around my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Why, Rose? Why didn't you trust me?"

She looked to Dimitri.

"How…?" she looked at me, confused.

"I got into your head. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to! I swear! I didn't know you would find out like this, Lissa! I didn't know what you would think!"  
"Did you really think I would disapprove? Rose, you know me better than that!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. There's more to talk about. Meet me in my room later, we've got to talk to my mother."

I took a deep breath. "Can… can we come along?"

Rose froze, and looked to Dimitri.

"Yes, princess, you can," Dimitri said.

"Lissa," Rose corrected.

"Five bucks on Janine," Christian exclaimed.

RPOV

I was scared. Me, scared. Of my mother.

Dimitri seemed extraordinarily tense.

Christian seemed amused, Lissa was upset. She and I would talk privately later. I had no doubt she would be okay with it.

I knocked on the door to my mother's room after a moment's hesitation. But something forced my hand to do the deed.

My breath caught in my throat. Why had I done that? What the hell was wrong with me? Did I have a death wish?

She answered the door, and looked at me critically, assessing me, and Dimitri's arms around me, with judgmental eyes.

"Mom," I greeted her. "Can we come in?"

She motioned for us to come in, her face twisted in a funny expression.  
"Welcome Princess, Lord Ozera," she told Lissa and Christian.

"Lissa," I corrected, "and Christian, mom."

She nodded stiffly, and Christian and Lissa stood in the corner. Out of the chaos, while my mother stared at Dimitri and I. I wanted to stand by the door, but that wasn't an option. We stood in the middle of the room.

"Let's go for it."

"Explain yourself, Rosemarie."

"Look, mom, it was unintentional! I'm not sorry. I love him. I understand that it was wrong. That it shouldn't have happened. But it did, and there is no going around it. I love him, and I am not giving him up because of what you or anyone else thinks. I don't care what they say."

My mother's jaw clenched.

"Janine, I love Rose. There is nothing that can be done, this was not intentional. We did not mean for this to happen, but it has," Dimitri said, tightening his grip around my waist.

"How long?" she asked, coldly.

"A while," I told her reluctantly.

She shut her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"There's… something else. I need to tell you. All of you," I looked at Christian and Lissa, and then to my mother.

"What is it, Rose?" Lissa asked me.

"What'd you do this time?" Christian smirked. Lissa elbowed him.

"I'm… I'm… pregnant?" again it was a question.

"Rose! Really!" Lissa sounded confused, excited, and worried. I could feel the emotions race through the bond.

"With who?" my mother's voice was so cold, that I shivered.

"Dimitri."

"That's not possible."  
"Apparently it is. There's more."

"What else could there possibly be?" Christian asked. "Are you giving birth to puppies?"  
"No, but I am having triplets. Two girls and a boy. And they'll rid the world of all strigoi. They'll be ¼ moroi, ½ dhampir, and ¼ strigoi."

This I hadn't told Dimitri. Everyone gasped, and gaped at me.

Lissa gained her wits first. "Rose this is great!" she rushed to hug me.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Christian muttered.

My mother was staring at my stomach.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive, mom. One hundred percent. Mason told me. Or his ghost did."

She took a deep breath and collected herself. She looked from my stomach, to my face, to Dimitri, and back to my stomach. "Then it's time you met your father." 

**Okay, so please, review! I'd appreciate it so much! It goes to my email, which comes to my phone, and gives me an instant happy feeling that makes me want to write!**

**Anyone else notice that I'm very into using three exclamation points? I'm not sure why that is…**

**In the actual books, who do you think should end up with who?**

**My pairings:**

**Rose and Dimitri (Obviously!)**

**Lissa and Christian (Love them!)**

**Mia and Eddie (They'd be cute.)**

**Janine and Abe (That's kind of a given.)**

**Adrian and Tasha (I like this idea. You guys?)**

**Sydney and…? (Not sure. Mason if he was still alive, but sadly, he's not. So, ideas?)**

**Anyway, let me know your character pairings, and review! I'll update soon! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. Hope you like it!**

**By the way, I think I've been jumping POV's a little too much… what are your thoughts on the matter?**

**I think I'll switch a bit less, unless you tell me otherwise.  
**

RPOV

My father? I thought with a start. Oh god.

I didn't even know my father's _name._ I didn't want to meet him!  
My mother had picked up a phone and dialed.

"Abe?" she asked. Pause. "It's Janine." Pause. "Yes, it's about Rose." Pause. "You need to come meet her." Pause. "Because she's going through something." Pause. "I wish." Pause. "Okay." Pause. "I'll tell her." Pause. "Bye."

She hung up, and there were butterflies in my stomach.

"He'll be here in seven hours. I suggest you sleep. And Belikov, I suggest you watch your step," my mother eyed him. I had almost forgotten about Lissa and Christian.

Finally, we left.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. "I've got something to tell you…"

"What?" I demanded, I could feel anxiety through the bond.

"In private," she pulled me away from Christian and Dimitri. We were out of earshot and she spoke. "I missed my period. The condom broke last time… I think I'm pregnant," she couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips.

"Liss that's great!" I whispered, and hugged her. "Does Christian… know? Does he… want?"

"No, he doesn't know. He does want kids though. And he'll be happy. He's going to propose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"I found the ring!"

"Oh, Liss, that's great!" I hugged her again.

We walked back to the guys, and I felt Dimitri's arm snake around my waist.

I turned to him. "You excited to meet my father?"  
His face turned a bit pale. "No."  
"Too bad!"

Lissa laughed.

"Hey, you can hide at my place," Christian offered. "I wouldn't want to meet her dad either. Her mom's responsible. Her dad must be annoying as hell."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and Lissa elbowed him.

"Roza, it's alright," Dimitri mumbled. "I think I'm okay. Thanks for the offer."

"Anytime, anytime," Christian grinned. We separated, and I brought Dimitri to my room.

"We're going to need to start buying stuff for the kids. And names… and—" I started.

Dimitri cut me off. "Can we call my family?"

"Of course! I want to meet them!" I said. "Maybe we can take the kids when they're born."

A smile lit up his face. "Really?"

"Yes! Of course!"  
We shut my door, and he pulled out his phone.  
"Mama?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Dimka?" a woman spoke on the other line.

I smiled at the Russian nickname. It had never made any sense to me. Dimi made some sense. But Dimka? Where the _hell_ did the K come from? And the A? Really? I didn't get it. Russian nicknames were insane.

"Is everyone home?" Dimitri inquired, excitement in his voice.

Dimitri's mother sounded amused. "Yes."

"Get them together and put the phone on speaker, mama," he instructed.

"Of course," Dimitri's mother said.

There were a few noises after that. "You're bossy," I whispered, grinning.

"Okay, Dimka. What is it?" the woman asked again. Dimitri's mother. Olena.

"Remember how I told you about my Roza?"

"She's all you talk about!" A younger voice laughed.

"Viktoria!" Dimitri complained, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest.

"It's true!"

"She's here, with me, right now."

"Oh," Viktoria said shortly.

"Anyway," Dimitri tried to continue.

"Hi Roza!" Viktoria spoke again, over her brother. "How are you?"

I laughed. "Good."

"Roza, Viktoria!" Dimitri said. "Mama, Roza is pregnant. With triplets. They're mine."  
"I thought she was Dhampir," Olena said.

"I am. But, I am shadow kissed and can have children with other dhampirs," I took over.

Screams of joy came over the line.

"Dimka, that's great!" a new voice proclaimed.

"Sonya!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Yep."

"We can't wait to meet her!" Olena said.

I grinned and looked at Dimitri.

"You will… soon, mama, I promise."

"You better bring her to visit!" Viktoria yelled. I laughed.

"Okay, mama. Goodnight. I'll call again soon. We've got a few big days ahead of us soon," Dimitri told them.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and hung up.

"I like them," I told Dimitri. "Viktoria's funny."  
"You and her will get along very well," Dimitri said. "Now go to sleep. You're exhausted, I can tell."

I pouted for a moment, but then passed out in his arms.

When I woke, I panicked, because I didn't see Dimitri. But then I rolled over, and he was there. Sound asleep. I snuck out of bed.

Then I felt the urge to puke. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten recently, and felt awful.

Sometime while I was puking, Dimitri came in, and held my hair and rubbed my back.

After I was done puking, I brushed my teeth, and hid under the blankets. I wanted this morning sickness to go away. I'd had it for one day, and was not happy.

This pregnancy this was _fun._

"Roza, get up," Dimitri tried.

"Uh-uh."  
He pulled the blanket off of me, picked me up, and carried me to Lissa's room. I kicked and screamed the entire way.

Finally, we reached Lissa's and I jumped down.

"Thanks comrade," I grinned.

He shook his head and smiled.

I loved his smile. It was my sun.

**Yeah, sucky ending, I know… Review please.**


End file.
